1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates to toy figurines and more particularly to a toy figurine which includes a bobbling head with a photo receiving compartment included within the bobbling head with a photographic likeness of a person to be located within the photo receiving compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy figurines have long appealed to children and adults. Toy figurines, or dolls, are commonly used by female children to play with. Also, toy figurines are used for therapy. One type of therapy is that when children are removed from a known surrounding to an unknown surrounding that the fact that the child has available a doll to hold onto provides comfort for the child. Also, in situations where children are removed from abusive surroundings, possibly a doll can provide comfort to that child.
A relatively new type of toy figurine is a figurine which mounts the head of the figurine on the body in a manner so that the head can move. It is common to connect the head by means of a spring relative to the body. This will permit the head to move randomly a limited amount in a multitude of directions. This type of movement is frequently termed bobbling.
It is also known to construct a doll or toy figurine that contains a photograph representation of a human being within the face of the toy figurine. Thus, a particular person may find pleasure in having a representation of himself or herself, girlfriend or boyfriend, another sibling or an adult, such as father, mother, aunt or uncle mounted in conjunction with the toy figurine. Previously, the dolls or toy figurines that have been constructed to include a photographic representation are not constructed with a high degree of quality. For example, the structure that is used to mount the photographic representation in conjunction with the doll is readily observable and it detracts from the overall appearance of the toy figurine. Additionally, if the toy figurine is constructed to include some kind of headgear, it is easy for the headgear to become disassociated from the head of the toy figurine which frequently results in the headgear becoming misplaced relative to the toy figurine.
Additionally, toy figurines of the prior art have been constructed in one basic configuration. There has not been known to construct a bobbling head photographic representation toy figurine that is available in numerous configurations. Typical configurations would be that of a hockey player, a basketball player, a golfer, a baseball player, to name a few.
The basic embodiment of the present invention is a toy figurine which has a specific selected appearance which has a body representing a body of a human, and at the upper end of the body is formed a neck section. A spring is attached to this neck section. A head is attached to the spring with the head being capable of moving by bobbling on the body. The head has a photo receiving compartment with there being an entry slot formed within the head connecting with the compartment. A photograph is to be inserted through the entry slot and contained within the photo receiving compartment. An enlarged observing opening is formed within the head that connects with the photo receiving compartment and is adapted to permit one to readily observe the photograph mounted within the photo receiving compartment. A magnet is mounted on the head. The head and the magnet are to be locatable within an internal chamber of a headgear. A second magnet is mounted on the headgear. The two magnets magnetically attract each other which functions to secure the headgear on the head in a fixed position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the spring being defined as a coil spring.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the head including a recess with a first magnet being mounted within this recess.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the headgear having formed a protrusion within the internal chamber with the second magnet being mounted on the protrusion, and when the headgear is mounted on the head, the protrusion is mounted within the recess with the two magnets abutting each other.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the headgear being of a sufficient size to cover the entry slot into the photo receiving compartment when the headgear is mounted in conjunction with the head.